The Godforsaken Potter
by Wannaseemygargoyle
Summary: Isis Potter is nothing, at least that is what Harry Potter would like people to think. Pushed behind her family's judgment her future seems dim. One inheritance manages to change everything in a moment though. As Isis finds the chance to prove herself to the wizarding world, the return of an ancient dark witch forces her to delve deep within and show all her talent. Dark and light.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: No One to Hear My Screams.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

Harry Potter ducked a well aimed _Bat-bogey hex _and hid behind the table of his hotel room. Quickly he clenched his wand and tried to disapparate but soon realized that he must have been hit by an _Anti-Dissaparation Jinx. _"Drats," he growled just as his attacker banished the table.

Non verbally, Harry cast a quick_, "Finite Incantatum," _on the while it flew back to the ground he launched himself across the room. Just as he hit the floor he saw a _Knee Reversal Jinx _crash into the now firmly in place table.

"Please honey, STOP!" The desperate Potter beseeched of his wife. Ginny Potter merely released a hiss and shot a vicious _Stinging Hex _at him. Harry gulped and ducked. "You don't understand," he began hurriedly; "There have been _five _reports of three _top _level death eaters."

His wife did not even pause, gripping her wand with her right hand and holding her pregnant belly with her left hand. Relentlessly she fired off several _Sardine Hexes _in a row. "And why, pray tell, can you not allow the other Aurors to do their jobs?" Demanded Ginny, she was about to toss another _Hex _at him when he responded. "Antonin Dolohov is one of them…" Stunned, Ginny dropped her wand.

"Oh Harry," she said sadly, "Why didn't you just tell me that?" He glared daggers at her, "I never got the chance, I said the ministry called me in and you shot a _Reductor Curse _at me." Ginny looked at the floor guiltily, secretly blaming her intense hormones. "It was just that the point of us going to Egypt without Albus and James was to be together before the baby comes."

"You know why I have to go," Harry said, and it was true. Antonin Dolohov had been responsible for the death of Remus Lupin. Professor Flitwick had defeated the death eater in a duel but his stunner had worn off after the defeat of Voldemort, allowing Dolohov to escape.

"Go," said Ginny, "I can just go on a pyramid tour tomorrow." Harry looked up and smiled, "Thank you for understanding honey." Then she watched as he snatched a cloak and apparated to Britain. Ginny sighed; there was no reason for her to prolong this trip to Egypt. Her sons were at her mums while her husband was now gone. The only family miles around her was her unborn child.

Holding her hand over her belly, Ginny whispered sadly, "Lets go see those pyramids."

The blinds blocked out all of the sun when Ginny awoke at noon the next day. The pregnant witch pulled herself out of bed and snatched her wand from the table. Flicking it around her she lifted the blindfolds, performed _Cleansing Charms _and changed her clothes.

Then she grinned at her belly which held a kicking baby. When her shoes danced onto her feet and tied themselves she walked out of the door into the hotel hallway. Eight months pregnant, Ginny waddled all the way to the lobby. She ignored glances from the pretty Egyptian witches and the wizard selling the Daily Prophet. The headline was, "_Dark Witch's Body Discovered in Medieval European Tomb." _

Finally she made it out and walked down the alley way to the meeting point of the tour group. The alley she was waddling in looked like Diagon Alley. It led to several different alleys and had lots of magical stores. The only differences were that there was an overwhelming amount of sand and this alley led into the wizarding portion of the Saharan desert.

Five minutes later she made it to the end and she was forced to put on a _Sun Protection Charm _due to the overwhelming heat. As the other tourists began to show up, so did Abasi, the tour guide. "Hello," he began flashing a cheery smile, "I hope you all remember how to ride the flying carpets." Then he held out the pile he held in his arms.

Ginny waited for everyone else to get one until she stepped up and pulled a purple rug from his arms. Then he gave them a brief safety introduction as required and they took off. As Ginny flew into the bright blue sky she once again remembered what a relief it was to fly and _not _sit on a stick.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE, BEGIN TO DROP ALTITUDE." Abasi shouted through the use of a _Sonorous Spell. _Ginny immediately followed, beating many of the other flyers to it and trailing after Abasi with ease, despite being pregnant. Then Ginny saw the large ruins, cracked and sandy from age. She saw Abasi land in front of the large tomb and was quick to follow lead.

When she landed the sand began to kick up making her put an _Oculus Protego _on her eyes. Then she stood clutching her large belly and conversed with Abasi as the twenty other tourists took ten long minutes to make it back on earth. Abasi made sure all of them were capable of _Lumos Charms _or at the very least _Bluebell Flames, _achieving an eye roll from Ginny, before he told them to stay with their partners.

The German couple in front of her was entering when Ginny noticed something odd. This tomb in particular was a bit generic. It had steps that led into the ground and the building itself consisted of shoddy walls that arched upwards covering the hole in the ground. The group had visited at least four structures just like this. On the side of the building however was a mural of what Ginny assumed to be an Egyptian deity? She had a golden disk on her head and held an Ankh in her palm.

Something about her drew Ginny Potter in. Pulling out her hand book, Ginny searched for who the goddess was and was flipping a page when a _Jinx _knocked it out of her palms. The red head spun as best as a pregnant woman could and whipped out her wand, stunned by what she saw. Thorfinn Rowle, a death eater who she had hexed into oblivion at the battle of Hogwarts stood there. Further investigation into his malicious eyes revealed that he was glancing shiftily at something behind her.

Spinning around Ginny cast a shield and blocked a _Blood Boiling Curse. _There stood Alecto Carrow, a witch that had tortured her in Hogwarts numerous times and had also gone on the run after the battle. Ginny was frightened in that moment. The odds of two death eaters was already unlikely, but she had the feeling that there was _another _one. "Where is Dolohov?" Demanded Ginny Potter ferociously.

"Perceptive," applauded yet another death eater. Dolohov seemingly walked straight out of thin air, meaning she was now cornered to the depiction of the deity. Ginny realized immediately what was going on. These three had tricked Harry into leaving her alone so they could pounce. Ginny was quite sure she would make a great bargaining chip nowadays.

"Potter really shouldn't leave his _toys _lying around in the desert." Hissed Carrow. "_Stupefy," _was Ginny's way of saying shut it you prat. The witch threw herself to the side as Ginny incinerated a launched _Incarcerous. _Ginny was very frightened though she refused to show it. Her defense skills were rusty, and attacking Harry was not good practice sine he never fought back. To add to this dilemma the entire tour group had gone inside and could take anywhere from minutes to an hour to return making the pregnant witch an easy capture.

Thinking of a plan to strike down at least one of them, Ginny dodged a _Sectumsempra _from Thorfinn Rowle and she threw a _Knockback Jinx _at him. Then she observed who was the weakest of the group. Rowle seemed to be intent on causing her pain, a sadist perhaps? Maybe she could distract him with pain.

Carrow was particularly renowned for her unforgivables. Not renowned enough to cast them non verbally thought Ginny. If she could take away her voice the death eater would be helpless.

Then there was Dolohov, her only advantage was that she was pregnant and he was possibly unwilling to damage his bargaining chip. The mother of two could not be sure that it was their intention to take her captive however. Dolohov could just be playing with her until he went for the kill.

Ginny blocked another _Incarcerous, _this time from Carrow, and then she feinted while blocking a stunner from Dolohov. Acting as though she was going to strike Carrow with a spell she turned and instead hit Rowle with a _Jelly Fingers Jinx. _This momentary cease of fire allowed her to block a vicious hex from Dolohov and throw a strong _Silencio _at Carrow.

By the time Rowle had recovered, Carrow was the unfortunate victim of a _Bashing Hex, _lying unconscious in the sand. Now Ginny was able to move to the right from the wall. Thorfinn Rowle was seemingly desperate to inflict pain now and launched another _Sectumsempra _towards her. Ginny Potter decided to let this one hit for the benefit of her plan.

When it sliced into her calve she wasted no time, merely holding in her pain and launching a _Defodio _at him. Rowle was too excited about the pain he had caused her to notice the spell had gouged a chunk out of his chest. Now it was just her and Dolohov, and he would feel her wrath.

First she attempted to disarm him and then he blocked that spell and sent a globe of spinning flame at her. Ginny put up a shield in time and realized he was becoming less concerned with the well being of his could be hostage. This was bad; she could not fight Dolohov in her current state.

Ginny was also aware of the gash that continued to gush blood, making her increasingly dizzy. "_Ventus_," she said verbally, not able to muster enough focus for such a powerful spell to cast it with words. The wind began to push at the death eater and whip sand in his direction. Dolohov then cast a _Finite _and promptly ended her spell.

Ginny used the last of her weakened magical core to get help. "_Expecto Patronum." _Her horse patronus leapt from her wand and began to carry her message to whoever was near enough for help.

The witch watched hopelessly as Dolohov twisted his wand and disarmed her. Then his features turned into something angry and feral. Ginny was unprepared for the brutal _Smashing Hex _he sent right into her stomach. Crumpling to the ground she looked away from him slowly approaching her and towards the image of the deity with the Ankh and the loose garments instead.

As Ginny mewed in pain, clutching her broken baby bump, the deity seemed to pop right off the mural. Her straight black hair seemed to glisten; her white robes appeared to swish in the bits of wind left by her _Wind Charm. _The witch then realized even in her incoherent state this had to be real when the deity stepped on the sand.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU A-," She heard Dolohov begin to roar. The woman merely waved her hand and all noise from that direction was silenced. Ginny could not move because of the agonizing pain, until she shifted her head and began to throw up violently. The bile flowing from her throat was mixed with the metallic tang of blood. The woman came closer, gliding across the sand.

Tears were running down Ginny's face, she was unable to scream due to the continuous flow of bile from her throat. The woman in the white shift came close enough to kneel and caressed Ginny's cheek. "M-m- my ch-chil- child. P-p-please." Ginny begged. The woman looked at Ginny sympathetically.

"_I can save your child, young one, but it will come at a price."_ Ginny felt relief course through her body as she stopped vomiting, presumably due to the deity. "I-I will p-pay any p-price." The deity smiled sadly, "_This magic will leave a mark on your child, she will always be different, closer to magic than others. For better or worse."_ The woman placed a hand on Ginny's stomach and all of the pain left her body.

Heaving huge breaths in, Ginny's vision slowly gave in to blackness. Fading in and out, her eyes fixed on something next to her. She had collapsed near her open handbook, a vivid picture on the page. Too weak to feel surprised she realized it was almost the exact same image depicted on the wall of the tomb. Right before she passed out she read what part of the page said, "_Isis: Queen of the gods, protector of pregnant women and children. _

Ginny Potter was did not realize that she had altered the future drastically. Not when the tour guide finally received her patronus, nor when she was in St. Mungo's and not even when she was reunited with her family. Ginny Potter only realized the impact of her decisions when her daughter went to Diagon Alley.

Hello, I am trying to do a story that is based more in the future. I feel like my other story is a train wreck, so I will go back and fix it later. Please review and tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: Conversations between Fathers and Their Daughters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Conversations between Fathers and Their Daughters.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

"_It has been ten years to this day since the discovery of the tomb of Morgana Le Fay and the dark treasures within. Coincidentally it has also been almost eleven years since the disappearance of the dark artifacts and the body itself of Morgana Le Fay. Many wonder how it is possible for someone to have walked through top level security with the corpse of a dark witch such as Morgana Le Fay. One also wonders what artifacts were pilfered from the tomb, so dark and powerful that the Minister for Magic refuses to even release a public li-." _

"TEDDY," Victoire Weasley screamed. Isis Potter cringed away from the article as she watched her very pretty and very excited Veela cousin run up to Teddy Lupin. Quickly averting her eyes and standing to go somewhere quieter, Isis ran straight into her mother. "Where are you going? I thought I made it clear that you wouldn't run away and hide this year."

"But mother-," Isis was immediately cut off by her mother putting her hands on her hips. This was and always had been the battle position of Weasley women. "Don't 'but mother' me, you weren't there for Teddy's birthday last year and it hurt his feelings," her mother began, "You know you are like a sister to him."

That stung even worse than seeing Teddy with Victoire, knowing he thought of her as a sister. "Now go and sit, he is going to blow out the candles soon." Isis was then spun in the direction of the table and forced to go and take a seat. Angrily she kicked her way through the dirt path and to the table that the Weasley grandparents had set up outside.

Sitting while trying to decide which side of the table would be farthest from Teddy and Victoire was not too difficult. Teddy always sat with Victoire who enjoyed sitting near the famous members of the family because it made her feel important. Harry, Hermione and Ron were very famous and always sat at the top of the table, so Isis would be safe if she sat at the very end.

Confident in her decision Isis sat at the end of the table and tried to start reading her article again. Keyword tried, for as soon as she had sat down and opened it up her mother made yet _another _unwelcome appearance. "Why are you sitting all the way down here?" Isis looked up and saw her mother, ever beautiful and composed. Next to her stood her father, black hair ruffled and eyes averted from his only daughter as they always were.

Then Isis watched as her mother's eyes flitted to the title of the article. "_MORGANA LE FAY: A DARK WITCH ELEVEN YEARS LATER."_ Ginny reached forward immediately and pawed the newspaper away from Isis. "How many times have I told you not to read things like that?" Ginny demanded. "But it isn't even that bad, it was a major magical archeological discovery." Isis argued.

Her mother did not respond though and merely continued stuffing the paper into one of her pockets. Isis glared daggers at her and looked at her father who was still averting all eye contact. "What do you think father?" Surprisingly he didn't ignore her and turned slowly and reluctantly to look at her then said, "Your mum is right. Only bad things come from dark witches and wizards, I don't want you reading it."

Isis was furious, so furious in fact that she did not even think of what she was saying until she said it. "WHATEVER, IT ISN'T LIKE I AM WORSHIPPING AN IDOL OF LORD VOLDEMORT OR SOMETHING!" Her father's frown deepened and he quickly walked away from her. All of her relatives who were present startled out of their conversations and stared at her and her mother. Isis had spoken the forbidden name and would now be chastised severely by her mother later.

Then Isis looked at her mother who huffed angrily and stalked off in pursuit of her husband. Shaking her head Isis turned around and faced the table. She still felt people's eyes on her, hot enough to burn a hole through her neck. Thankfully her grandmother came out of the house, dinner floating out of the door behind her. Family began running to the table eagerly.

Isis was sure that if she wasn't used to it she would have been terrified by the sight of an army of redheads excited for food. In the rush of the moment families were pulled apart and thrown in random seats. To her right sat George Weasley and to her left sat her brother James.

Then across from her, to her deepest chagrin sat Victoire Weasley.

"Oh James," Victoire smiled, "I never get to see you anymore." Isis glared daggers at her; she had started talking to James but of course she was acting like Isis Potter had never been born. "I have just been really busy with Quidditch." He smiled. "Oh I almost forgot to say good job on head girl." The part Veela witch seemed to swell with a sense of already present pride, "Thank you, I just fear that it will make it hard for _children _in this family to live up to my accomplishments."

Isis snorted derisively; they all knew who this _child_ was. James and Victoire turned to glare, at her. "Do you have something to say?" Demanded Victoire, James of course said nothing since a cousin was more important than his own sister. Isis merely turned up her nose and took a piece of Teddy's birthday cake that was being passed down.

"I asked you a question little girl, usually that requires eye contact. I guess you weren't taught manners." Victoire said with a taunting tone, acting as though Isis truly cared. Isis looked away towards the head of the table. When Victoire started on her she usually did not stop until something bad happened. "Oh, are you looking for Teddy?" Victoire tilted her head and Isis realized that a lot of her relatives were watching what was happening and saying nothing.

Maybe it was because Victoire was the beautiful Veela while Isis had been told on numerous occasions she looked nothing like the Potters or Weasleys. Regardless, Isis did not understand why relatives could not stick up for her for once. Isis merely took another bite of the chocolate cake, biting back her response.

"I understand why, he looks so handsome tonight, and we _all _know about your _little _crush…" People all around began to snicker; Isis felt heat creep up into her face. Victoire grinned wickedly at the support she received from her family and moved in for a fatal blow. "It must be awful, to have a crush on someone who is practically a part of the Potter family, but then again, you aren't a Potter are you?"

Isis was not angered by the fact that her family was laughing or that Victoire was her cousin. Isis was angry that everything Victoire said was true. Isis Potter was not a Potter, she never would be. She didn't have the urge to straddle a broomstick every chance she got, she didn't want adventure and excitement and she looked almost nothing like her father and mother.

Then, as she realized this, her jaw began to open; her throat felt like it was closing up. Victoire and her relatives seemed to be crowding in on her from their seats at the table. After a moment of gasping for breath a pause occurred where everything froze in place, then it ripped outward. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Isis.

For many years to come after what occurred in that moment, the Weasley and Potter families would not see a case of accidental magic as strong as this. Right as Isis screamed, magic enhanced her voice causing every single piece of glass on the entire estate of the burrow to shatter. Shrieks of shock came from men and women holding wine glasses as they suddenly popped to shards.

Isis heard everyone scream and go wild while she panted for breath. Across from her Victoire had stood and was rubbing ferociously at a vivid red stain on her chest. "YOU THINK YOU ARE SOMETHING SPECIAL ISIS?" Demanded Victoire, "WELL YOU AREN'T." Then like all of the Weasleys she ran away to the burrow.

Isis looked up once she could finally breathe again and saw her mother. The expression on her face said it all. The family was leaving and Isis had made them a laughingstock yet again. The girl stood quickly and followed her family to the burrow and the floo. They didn't even wait until she made it to the hearth to go home without her. Sighing, Isis threw down her powder and uttered the words. Just as she began to spin she saw Teddy, his turquoise blue head of hair ensnared around Victoire Weasley's face.

As soon as she stepped through the fireplace of Potter Manor she was attacked verbally by her mother. "Why can't you be normal for _once?_" "Albus and James never had such inconvenient accidental magic, why can't you be like them?" Then for the finale, "You embarrassed us in front of the whole family, what will they think?" Isis promptly lost her cool demeanor and snapped, "Maybe they will think that you failed in bringing me up right."

Her mother exploded like a volcano and began issuing curse words along with promises that Isis would go to Beauxbatons and become a proper young lady and if she went to Hogwarts she would tarnish it's reputation. Isis would regret snapping back at her mother that evening. Blood boiling she looked up at the Potter matriarch and said, "What makes _me _less worthy than Albus and James to go to Hogwarts?" Isis noticed her father looking up at her from his spot on the couch, "What makes _me _less worthy than _Lord Voldemort _to be able to attend Hogwarts?" Her saying _that _name again pushed her father over the precarious edge.

Harry Potter stood up, his expression murderous and his voice moved so fast he began to hiss, "_The fact that you are an over entitled, snotty little brat." _Her mother gasped in shock but Isis didn't know why, her father had said much worse things to her before and she hadn't been surprised then. Isis hissed back vehemently, "_Over entitled? I think that if you remembered my birthday for once you would have a right to call me over entitled." _

"STOP," Screamed her mother, "Stop speaking that awful language." Isis watched as her father's face turned bone white and he stared at her in shock. Then he glared at her and walked over to her mother, gripping her into a tight hug and guided her upstairs. Isis shook her head confusedly. What language had they been speaking? She was about to go into her bedroom when Albus poked his head out of his room.

"Of course _you _can speak to snakes. It only makes sense since you are one." He remarked snidely and everything made sense. Their father had told them stories about the Chamber of Secrets. The only thing that didn't fit into the puzzle was how she could speak it.

Hey! The first chapter is always the hardest. No matter how many times I go back over this I don't think I am going to be able to make it right. Besides this that was the only reason it took so long to update. The next chapter is going to be alot better. Please review and tell me whether or not you like this chapter.

Next Chapter: Wands of Elder May Never Fail to Prosper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Wands of Elder May Never Fail to Prosper.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

Isis Potter did not sleep a wink that evening. Perhaps it was because her family had made it apparent how much they hated her, or maybe because she had found out she was a parseltongue. Regardless, all she knew was that as soon as Albus and James had finished shouting insults through her door she had instantly begun experimenting.

First she tried to determine if she could tell the difference between English and Parseltongue. It took a while but she soon realized that she could bring her voice down to a hiss. Obviously other people would be able to easily discern between human noises and hisses while she would have more difficulties because she could actually speak in snake language.

After she had learned how to tell when she was speaking parseltongue, Isis began trying to see whether there was a limit to how many English words she could speak in parseltongue. Eventually, after hissing out almost half of the words that she knew, Isis realized it was almost the time of the morning where her father left for work and woke up the whole family in the process.

Standing up she spread out the outfit she would wear for the day on her bed. Then she walked over to the door of her personal bathroom and stepped into the shower. Isis spent perhaps twenty minutes in there, just trying to let the steam and hot water erase what had happened the previous evening.

Sighing sadly, she pulled the handle and turned off the flow of water. Stepping from the shower she pulled a towel off of the rack and dried herself off, hastily. Then she walked back into her room and pulled on her outfit for the day, a Slytherin green shirt and a silver skirt. Stopping to look in the mirror she observed her appearance.

Pulling back her lips into a smile, Isis pushed back her long golden hair and began to brush it. As she pushed her hair back into a pony tail she rubbed the remnants of sleep from her vivid green eyes. Brushing out her pony tail she decided to open the collar of her shirt to reveal her unnaturally, almost horse like neck and grinned, she looked just like what her father and mother hated. A Slytherin who held several of Petunia Dursley's better features.

Walking over to her door she twisted the handle and stepped into the hallway of Potter Manor. Early morning sunlight was pouring through the windows, causing her hair to look like golden flame. Right as her eyes landed on James's door, one very untidy Harry Potter stepped out and stared at her coldly. Isis sighed, best to just brush off her parents distaste with sarcasm like always. "Good morning daddy! Did you have great nights sleep! I know I did."

Her father merely scowled, obviously taking note of the Slytherin colors she sported. Then he spun on the spot and Disapparated to work. Isis smiled, one less unpleasant, disproving parent for her to deal with then. Turning around she walked down the steps. It always made her shiver to walk down these stairs.

Just the thought of Lord Voldemort chasing her grandmother up them was a chilling thought. In fact, she was sure that she would feel even more of these chilling moments if her father and mother actually allowed her to read about what happened in the first and second British Wizarding Wars. This entire house was a nightmare; Isis definitely did not understand why her father would want to rebuild the house his family lived in.

Going down the steps she walked into the living room. Turning towards the kitchen she walked through the dining room and then she entered the kitchen. Reaching into a drawer she pulled out her Hogwarts letter and went into the living room to sit and wait until her family came down to leave for Diagon Alley. Looking at the letter she had received on the Fourteenth of July she excitedly, again, read over her school supplies.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Undetermined.

_Dear Miss.__Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts_School__of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

Yours sincerely, 

_Azalea Marchbanks, _

_Deputy Headmistress_.

Isis always frowned in confusion when she read that. It was common knowledge that Minerva McGonagall was retiring amongst the wizarding world. Who could replace the highly esteemed headmistress was a question that had not been answered as of yet. Pushing her curiosity to the back of her mind Isis decided to once again go over her list, ignoring Albus and James as they sat and began breakfast.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

A Revised Guide to Beginner's Potion Brewing by Daphne Greengrass

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander

A Stance Against Common Beasts by Valencia Crup

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Isis stared at the list longingly, particularly the wand and the book list. Sighing wistfully she stuffed it into her pocket and watched as her mother stumbled down the staircase. The woman had red puffy eyes, no doubt because she had been crying about her _dreadful _daughter, and was dressed lacking her usual elegance. Taking in Isis's state of attire she snarled, "All of you better be ready to leave in the next five minutes."

Then she walked to the fireplace and readied the floo powder as she used _Charms _to address her state of dishevelment. Isis stood hastily and walked over to the fireplace just as James and Albus came back down the stairs ready for the day. Their mother wasted no time waiting for them and immediately vanished through the fireplace, followed closely by Albus. James took his chance and shoved her into the wall, grinning viscously, "Snake charmer." Then he shouted Diagon Alley and left through the floo. Isis pulled herself up angrily, walked up to the fireplace and mimicked her family members. Instantly she flew through a dark tunnel and straight out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron.

A crowd had per usual surrounded the family and Isis stood in the sidelines and waited. All manner of people shook her families hands and brownnosed them until it made her feel too ill to even look at the awful sight. Isis merely turned around and observed the man who had walked up to her. He extended his palm and flashed a sickly sweet smile, "You must be Isis Potter, I recognized all of the bits of Lily Potter in you." Isis reached out to shake his hand cautiously. She didn't like the greedy look in his eyes; it was almost as though he was going to snatch her up against her will.

Then she looked at his walrus-like face and listened as he introduced himself. "Horace Slughorn, Potions Master at Hogwarts. Your grandmother was one of the brightest pupils I had." Hibiscus recalled many stories from Weasley family gatherings and decided that this man was attempting to collect her. "Thank you, sir; I heard she was an excellent student." The man beamed at her and said wistfully, "I can see the same intelligence and potential she had in you. It is all in those eyes."

Hibiscus felt uncomfortable being told she had her dead grandmother's eyes and backed up right into her mother who had escaped the mob with her brothers. "Hello Horace. How are you?" Asked her mother, Isis was relieved to see that his eyes finally went from her to someone else. "I am doing very well Ginevra, I was just getting to know your lovely daughter," his eyes flickered back to her and she cursed inwardly, "I am glad to see that she turned out so well after that _awful _incident."

Isis blanched, _no one _dared to speak of how a group of death eaters had attacked her mother before Isis was born. Ginny Potter was obviously growing frustrated with the direction this conversation was taking and she smiled, "Yes, well I am afraid that we have to go shopping, get Isis her supplies and all." Horace Slughorn was only too eager to come with them and claimed that he had business to attend to in many of the same places they were going. Her mother carried a smile on her face that was so fake it was frightful when Albus, who Isis had always found to be _very _thick in the head, begged for her to allow the professor to come along.

Isis was extremely depressed as she walked through the alley towards Gringott's bank with Professor Slughorn and her family. The only thing that cheered her were the magical attractions on display. The group walked up the marble steps and through the bank doors, Isis looked at all of the Goblins. They had pinched faces and sharp teeth that looked like they could take a bite out of even a giant.

Her mother strode confidently towards the big desk in the large hall and she slammed a golden key down in front of a Goblin. He had shock white hair and dark eyes full of hatred, probably because he had to serve wizards. Slowly he nodded and looked at Slughorn. "Key." Slughorn quickly withdrew a key from his pocket and set it before the Goblin. Instantly the Goblin shouted, "SNAGGLEFANG." All of the wizards jumped and stared as a tiny little Goblin ran forth and snatched the keys. Then they all followed him into the next room where he led them over to a cart. Isis was of course the odd one out and forced to squeeze in next to Slughorn.

The cart jutted forwards and flew down a hill; Isis was thrown against Slughorn who was turning a disturbing shade of green. Finally the cart stopped and she was thrown violently into James who sat in front of her. He turned to glare and was greeted by her middle finger. Slughorn shifted out of the cart and approached the vault which slowly opened. What a surprise, thought Isis dryly, he had selected the cheapest vault Gringott's had to offer.

If she craned her neck far enough she could still see the entrance to the tunnel. Peering around Slughorn she saw a large pile of gold, silver and bronze. In one corner stood a shelf full of potion's ingredients she assumed were very rare. Then adjacent from that shelf stood a large bookshelf full of dusty tomes.

Slughorn quickly measured out his withdraw and got on the cart again. Instantly they began to fly down the tunnel, faster and faster. Looking down into the depths of the tunnels Isis thought she saw flashes of fire and scowled. Her uncle Charlie, one of the few people who respected her, told her of how poorly Gringott's dragons were treated.

Sighing she recalled how her father and mother had been discussing getting one of the most secure vaults Gringott's had to offer. Apparently they had gone through with it because the better the defenses, the further you had to travel through the tunnels. Finally it stopped and the group got out and veered around a massive dragon.

The Goblin shook a bell and the poor beast cowed away in terror. Hissing in rage Isis followed behind Albus. Finally they reached the staircase and walked into a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large metal door. The Goblin walked forwards, and magically opened the locks. Her mother then had to prick her blood onto the enchanted door so that it would open.

Isis followed her siblings in and stared in wonder. All sorts of goods were stored in here. Coins almost spewed out into the hallway while gemstones lined the shelves in cups. Noticing that her relatives were busy counting coins and Slughorn was trying to steal a ruby, Isis looked at the books and snagged some interesting ones as quickly as she could.

Her father had taken a heritage test long ago and then he had merged all of his new and old vaults together. All sorts of knowledge was in here, dark, light and grey. Isis was surprised that her father hadn't burned all of these books. Several more titles caught her eye, so she grabbed the books and pushed them up her shirt. Then, picking up several pocket sized tomes she put those in her pocket. Turning quickly she began to stuff coins in her coat pockets as well. Then she saw her brothers and mother finishing their business. Isis walked passed her mother and out the vault.

Isis was overjoyed to finally reach the surface of Gringott's. Following the group she realized there was an influx off visitors to the bank and she became lost in the crowd. Of course none of her family even noticed she was gone, or they simply didn't care.

Trying to elbow her way through she soon realized that she was being pushed back towards the entrance to the tunnels. Wondering how it was possible that there was such a crowd in the bank she was soon shoved right out of the cluster of people. Gasping for breath and uttering curses at the large crowd she did not notice the particularly muscular and tall Goblin coming up behind her.

In fact she didn't realize what was happening until a hand was pushed over her mouth and she was dragged into another room. Trying to scream for help she realized that it was hopeless. No wizards were anywhere to be seen. In fact, no Goblins could be seen either.

Her feet were sliding against a plush red carpet. Looking around with her eyes she saw that the room was painted gold and a series of chandeliers were attached to the ceiling of the hallway. On either side of the hall she could see large, imposing doors. Then her captor stopped abruptly, yanked a door open and shoved her into a room.

Isis saved herself from landing on the ground by twisting awkwardly in order to regain her balance. Spinning around she saw the door slam, "Miss Potter, if you could please sit then we can begin business." Looking towards the middle of the room she saw a large oaken desk, covered with papers. Sitting behind said desk was a Goblin who was immaculately dressed and elderly. Deciding that she could take him in a fight she slowly walked to the chair across from him and sat hesitantly.

"What do you want?" She demanded. He merely sighed and took a sheet of paper, sliding it across the desk at her. "As you know, Goblins are the wealthiest species next to wizards. We control wills, currency and savings. Along with those duties we have also been tasked with inheritances." Isis was confused, "What do you mean inheritance? Albus and James are older than me?" The Goblin unfolded his hands and snarled, "I am getting there witch!" Isis stopped talking and watched as he moved back into his seat.

"Gringott's bank was opened in the medieval century. Our most famous customers included the Founder's of Hogwarts and the likes of Merlin." Isis stared at him, still wondering what this had to do with her. "My great, great, great grandfather, Goldenfinger, was the accountant of the great wizard Merlin." He paused and said, "My grandfather held control of the account and passed it down the line to me. You see, Merlin had been forced into a pact of inheritance with another family, none of his children were to receive any of his possessions."

"This family owned a life debt from Merlin and they used it to trap him into a marriage with one of their daughters." Isis listened raptly, "Merlin avoided the marriage through an ancient wizarding clause by pushing it onto his youngest son." He grinned darkly, "The family was enraged that Merlin had found a way to block his vast fortune and collection of powerful magical artifacts from them, so they filed a complaint with the king of British Wizardry."

"He declared Merlin's assets frozen until one of his descendants followed through with the betrothal." Isis had a suspicion she knew where this was going. "After Merlin passed away his family continued on, marrying into many families until the only direct pureblood family he had was the House of Potter. By this time all had forgotten of the feud, except me of course." He chuckled, Isis was deeply unnerved by this Goblin, but the story finally involved her and her family.

"When I heard that your father was marrying I investigated it. The other family in that story was the House of Pyrites. This family broke off into the Weasley family and then died out. Your mother is a true descendant and constitutes as a Pyrite, meaning that the decree of the Wizard King of Britain has become void." Isis finally spoke up, "Then why are you talking to me and not my family?"

The Goblin said, "Merlin made a will before he passed away, leaving it with my grandfather. He declared that only his descendant with the strongest magical core at the time of their inheritance could claim his riches." Isis was stunned, _she, _the girl her parents hated, who was told she would not amount to anything, was stronger than her father, the Harry Potter. _She _was the heir of Merlin, the _most _powerful wizard in recorded history.

"M-me? Are you talking about me?" The Goblin snarled, "Are you daft witch filth? Of course! There is a reason why your father or brothers are not sitting in that chair. You have one of the strongest auras I have ever seen." Isis was trying to breathe, that did not help the situation at all.

"Let us discuss the contents of the vault now." Suggested the Goblin calmly. "Merlin left all of his wealth in his vault along with many magical artifacts and tomes." Then he slid a paper across the table at her and she almost threw up. "That is the amount of wealth in the vault. Over the passed few hundred years it has grown and diminished." Isis Potter could not believe it, she was a wizarding billionaire.

"One billion two hundred fifty million galleons converts to five billion muggle pounds." Then he pushed a packet of parchment towards her. "This is a list of all of the magical artifacts that have been in Merlin's account since it was frozen in the twelfth century. Books are not included," Then he shoved another packet at her and she sat back in shock, deciding she could not handle anything else.

"Now we need to discuss your family." The Goblin cackled, "You are not yet seventeen and they can take control of your assets." She looked up at him and decided that if her parents found out, which they probably would, they would steal it from her and give it to Albus and James. "So basically this will all go to them?" Isis asked as she stared at the list of magical artifacts longingly. The Goblin looked at her carefully and pulled another sheet from a pile of papers. "Ironically your father advocated this bill." She looked at the title and saw it said, "_Safety for Wizard Minors." _The witch and shoved the paper at the Goblin looking away, her father and his friends had designed this document to save pureblood children from abusive families.

"Never, I can't say my family abuses me." The Goblin raised an eyebrow quizzically, "But we can say they neglect you," Then he paused for effect and let the silence fill her thoughts. All of the nasty names, complaints, curses directed at her over the years. The times that her parents had refused to punish her brothers for beating her up. Being blamed for refusing to conform to their strict expectations.

Looking up she stared at him and asked, "Where do we go from here?" The Goblin grinned and held up a pen so she could sign the documents.

Shaking out cramps from her hand after having to put her signature on so many sheets of paper, Isis decided to go school shopping and find a place she could stay for the night. Deciding she was sick of taking forever to get out of the long hallway she had been dragged through Isis ran to the exit and into the room with all of the Goblins. Pulling out her Hogwarts list she walked out of the bank and into the ever cheery and sunny Diagon Alley.

The day was now just passed noon and Isis was sure that her family was probably still out here shopping somewhere. She wanted to make sure she did not run into them until after the news broke out. Goldflesh, the Goblin and coincidentally her new account manager, had assured her that he would send the story to the Daily Prophet immediately. Isis was aware that this would begin the process of severing from her family.

Shaking her head and deciding to go to the one place her family definitely would not be she went to go get her wand. The witch was walking passed the Apothecary when she saw her mother and brothers standing behind Slughorn. Albus began to look in her direction so she did what anybody avoiding their family would do. Isis shoved a woman next to her into a stack of cauldrons near the entrance of the store.

The commotion distracted her family, allowing her to run away as fast as possible to Ollivander's wand store. Isis clutched her coat tight in it's ball of fabric to prevent her books she had wrapped in it from falling out. Then she stopped and stared at the store. Here it was, '_Ollivander's, fine makers of wands since 352 B.C.'_ Walking up to the door she pushed it forwards and looked inside the store.

Dust clung to every single surface. She had to plug her nose so she would not sneeze. Walking up to the counter she ignored the ancient furniture around the room. A bell sat on the counter so she picked it up and rung it. A _Tap-tap-tap_ could be heard so she looked behind her and saw no one. Turning back around she screamed, for there stood an old man with a curious expression plastered on his face. He clutched his cane carefully as he observed her face. "Isis Potter? I have been waiting for you." He said with his almost nonexistent, thin voice. Pulling a wand from his pocket he flicked it and turned to her.

"Aren't you going to measure me and find my wand sir?" She asked. He stared at her with his wide and crinkled eyes, "That will not be necessary Miss Potter." Isis was furious, "Not necessary? I don't have all bloody day for you to stand here and wait for a wand to choose me itself." The man raised an eyebrow and sighed, "You have the same temper your mother did." Isis was about to open her mouth again in an angry retort, she definitely did _not _like being compared to her mother.

Instead a box soared through the air and landed in Ollivander's open palm. "I do not have to measure you are spend the time searching for a wand. I have known what wand belongs to you since before you were born." Isis was about to ask a question until he opened the box and she gasped in surprise.

A wand was in the box, brown in color with large carvings that resembled berries. "Fifteen inches, elder wood." The wizard said as he extended the box towards her across the counter. Isis reached out hesitantly; she could feel a thrum coming from the wand, almost as though it was a living being. Then a feeling of need filled her, she _needed _this wand in her hand _now. _The witch knew that she _had _to feel the power it held within.

Losing patience she snatched it from the box and unconsciously waved it in the air. The wood felt warm in her hand and she laughed. A part of her that she had not known was missing was suddenly there. A vibrating thrum could be heard around the store as all of the wands began to shake in their boxes and light began to pour from every other wand in the building. A woodsy sent filled the air and coated her tongue.

Then as soon as it had begun, it ended. "Impossible," Ollivander whispered, "Impossible." Isis put the wand on the counter and looked at him. "What just happened?" The wizard merely shook his balding, white head and looked at her. "I expect you to do great things with that wand Miss Potter."

Isis decided she wanted to get out of there. "How much?" She asked preparing to write up one of the wizarding checks Goldflesh had given her. He shook his head and said, "No payment required, that wand is and always has been yours… _Since he died" _Isis did not bother asking what he meant by that last bit, in fact she only stopped when she remembered something. "What is the core?"

The wizard did not even blink, "I am afraid you are not quite ready for that Miss Potter."

That is the third chapter! I have no excuse for not updating. This story hasn't been the top thing on my to do list with school and all. I was nervous about the inheritance bit because those always get weird and really farfetched. Mine has a lot to do with the plot though. As always please review, thanks!

Next Chapter: Not so Legal Experiences in Knockturn Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Not so Legal Experiences in Knockturn Alley.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material written by J. K. Rowling or her publishing company.

By the time she had made it to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the daily prophet had published an article. The morning was officially gone and Isis had wanted to get all of her new clothes at least before everyone recognized her. Sighing sadly she recalled what Goldflesh had said to her, 'Enjoy anonymity while it lasts Miss Potter.'

Before she would have been able to walk unnoticed by all. Now little children and adults alike were pointing and whispering the exact same thing to one another, "That is _the _Isis Potter; did you hear what Rita Skeeter wrote about? Her picture was on the front page." The voices were everywhere, eyes all staring at her. All she knew was that she needed a butterbeer. Pushing her way passed a group of old witches she walked into the Leaky Cauldron and right into Horace Slughorn's stomach. He looked down at her sympathetically and spun around while he gripped her in an embrace.

"I can't believe how you treated her all these years Ginevra." He snapped. Her mother stood there while Albus and James hid in a corner with their school things. Pandemonium had broken out as everyone clutched papers in their fists. Wizards and Witches either extended their fists and wands towards the Potters or tried to defend the controversial clan.

"YOU TREASONOUS LITTLE WITCH. I GIVE BIRTH TO YOU AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME?" Ginny Potter screamed she pulled her wand out and was met by Slughorn's wand in the exact same moment. "You will not ever harm this lovely young lady again," the professor snarled. Isis was shocked, what had Rita Skeeter written to create such a strong reaction.

The Potter matriarch stared at her through Slughorn and angrily said, "You will wish we had beaten you." Then she strode over to James and Albus and they all instantly Disapparated from the building. The brawl in the pub slowly dwindled and people resumed to their drinks and conversations as though it hadn't happened.

Isis was shaking and Slughorn slowly led her over to the bar. She sat and before he could speak asked, "Can I see this article professor?" He conceded and handed her a copy from the bar. Emblazoned across the top was _A CHILD COMES OUT OF THE SHADOWS: ISIS__POTTER. BY: __RITA SKEETER__. _Isis loved how Rita Skeeter had to just steal the spotlight and make her name larger than the title of the article.

_We have seen many families rise, and many families fall. None have we seen fall as gracelessly as the Potter family. Today much to my deep disgust, the boy who lived proved that is all he is. A mere boy. We all have come to associate Harry Potter as the hero of our world. In his adolescence however he struggled with deep resentment and unhealthy emotions towards his deceased family who sacrificed themselves in order to save his life. Meanwhile his wife, Ginevra Weasley was and always has been a scarlet woman of the worst degree. This is no doubt from her mother who had seven children off of, 'one man.' _

_Easily traced ties to her school day show her numerous rendezvous that occurred before she latched onto the famous Harry Potter and corrupted his troubling emotions towards twisted and unethical goals. In the first few years of their marriage I predicted trouble. Perhaps it could not be seen in the treatment of their two sons whom they spoiled rotten. However it could be seen in the neglect and horrific abuse of their daughter, Isis Potter. _

_A letter came to me from the Gringott's bank Head Goblin, Goldflesh of GoldFang. The contents detailed the horrific treatment of one Miss Potter. The letter also formally requested that I inform the public of very shocking news. Isis Potter has been declared the heir of Merlin. Head Goblin Goldflesh was wise enough to realize that the Potters were not the right wizards to control their daughter's assets and he has immediately requested a meeting with the Wizengamot and the Warlock's council. _

_They will all vote on a decision of how this unfortunate situation will be resolved next month. It is my hope that the entire wizarding world will see the Potters as the awful monsters that they are. I may not be able to detail all the dreadful deeds relayed to me, but you can rest assured that Miss Potter will most assuredly triumph over her relatives. _

Isis looked at Hannah Longbottom the barwoman, Slughorn was busy gossiping with some old witch about how awful Ginny Potter was as a student. "One butterbeer please." She asked tiredly. The woman scowled and Isis remembered how close she was with her parents. "I don't serve liars."

Isis had gotten out as quickly as she could. But if she couldn't stay in the Leaky Cauldron where could she stay? Unless… No, her family had always warned all of their children not to go to Knockturn Alley. Even if she hadn't been warned like the rest of her cousins she had gotten the gist.

Goldflesh had mentioned Merlin's numerous properties but he had warned that curses in the premises had to be taken down tomorrow. The night was beginning to draw in though so she decided that she would find a room before nightfall and get new clothes. Walking with a purpose she entered Madame Malkin's and approached the counter. An older woman stood there and gasped, "Isis Potter?"

She smiled weakly as heads shot in her direction. "Could I please get a new wardrobe? Muggle and wizarding please. As well as my school uniform?" The woman squealed in delight and whipped her wand above her head. The floor seemed to move around Isis's feet and then she was magically moved to the changing rooms. Fabric after fabric poured in and she tried it all on. Meanwhile Malkin mumbled about skin tones and summer complexions versus winter complexions on the other side of the door.

Finally Isis was finished and she pulled on a pastel robe that really complemented her complexion. Stepping out she realized that the store was filled to the brim with people eager to see her. Hastily she scrambled to the counter where Madame Malkin stood with her bags of school uniforms. While she was writing up a check Madame Malkin told her, "Everything is on the house dearie." Isis scowled and wrote an amount of thirty galleons on the check then shoved it at the older witch. "Keep the change."

Isis then stepped out of the store and saw how dark it was. She sighed, she had wanted to get all of her books, but she needed to find a place to stay. Turning in the opposite direction of Flourish and Blotts she walked along the alley, looking desperately for a place to stay yet finding no such establishment.

Then she saw it, right there. A sign pointing away from Diagon Alley that read Knockturn Alley. The hand that pointed towards the tunnel leading to the Alley was coated in blood. She shivered and began to step towards it. Then she stopped and listened to her conscience. 'Are you stupid? All your life you have heard dreadful stories about the _dark _magic they sell in here and you want to stay the night?'

Maybe the voice in her head was right, but Isis felt a tug in her heart and a thrum in her wand. They wanted this, and she knew she did too. Just the idea of going against what her family had taught her was attractive in ways she hadn't imagined. Pulling her yellow cloak around herself she smirked and walked into the tunnel.

All across the tunnel walls were pictures of death eaters and wanted beings. The newest papers plastered to the walls though were warnings from the ministry about the frequent Auror raids. Walking through the exit of the brick walls she saw a dark street filled with ominous looking buildings. Random dark figures stood spread across the street.

One man stood whispering to himself and watched her as she passed. Isis decided to focus on the signs. Moribund's, Borgin and Burke's, The Starry Prophesizer. All of these stores fascinated her and she realized that she wanted to see what was in them when they opened in the morning. The moon had come out and she realized that the man was following her because of his slinking shadow.

Keeping her calm she tried to recall the _very _meager amount of magic she knew. Maybe red sparks would deter him. Then she looked across the road and saw a rotund little man putting away his stall of goods. Running across the street she said, "Sir." The shadow behind her did not follow.

He turned around and grinned, "Another customer, eh?" Then his faced turned sour and he said, "Never mind, just a bothersome _Potter brat._" She frowned as she glanced at his sign, '_Fletcher's Miscellaneous Artifacts.' _She remembered who he was, the order members and Weasleys had mentioned him distastefully at some dinner gatherings.

"You're Mundungus Fletcher?" She asked, looking at his wares that still sat on the table. He turned red and spun around, "Yes, I am probably not as _grandiose _as those order members painted me out to be. Now stop gawking and go back to your mummy." Isis huffed indignantly and said sarcastically, "That would work out well considering that they are _very _fond of me at the moment."

The short old wizard growled and began to take his sign down. "The only reason I stopped by your stall was to ask for directions to the nearest inn." The wizard smiled nearly toothlessly and asked, "Will you leave me alone?" She nodded. He pointed down the street and said, "Take a right, the first building on the left side of the lane is the beard trimming shop, they always have available rooms."

Isis turned to make good on her promise when something caught her eye. "Is that what I think it is?" The short man looked at it and instantly tried to cover it with his jacket. Isis was stunned that she had found it. The entire family had been searching for the items stolen from her Great-great Aunt Muriel's home for weeks.

Her aunt Muriel was a woman who was so old that she was practically dust. Somehow she was still able to see, hear and speak. She could not walk however. Four months ago a wizard had broken into her home and stolen all of her priceless artifacts including the Goblin made tiara she treasured. Isis scowled furiously and pulled out her wand, even though she wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

\

"Ha ha ha. What are you going to do with that wand little girl? Poke me." She pointed it further at him and the lanterns of the Alley illuminated the carvings along the side of it. The short wizard stopped laughing and looked at it with wide eyes. "I know that wand… How? Impossible, no one has seen it since _he died_." Again with those words. Whose wand was this and why did Mundungus Fletcher look so terrified?

Brushing it off she decided to focus on the task at hand. Aunt Muriel had always been kind to her when she visited, maybe not to her relatives, but she had always seemed to like Isis. Isis recalled when Albus had shoved her to the ground once in front of Muriel and she had smacked him in the head with her cane. The girl decided that she would pay back all of the kindness by returning these treasures to the elderly witch. Isis realized that the mere presence of her wand had cowed Mundungus to the extent that he would do whatever she wanted.

"You think it is funny to steal from old ladies Fletcher?" She then jabbed the wand into his face and he squealed, backing into the wall. Violently he shook his head as she scowled. "I want all of the Prewett artifacts you stole now. If you sold any of it you better go and find and deliver it to me by tomorrow morning." He nodded and began packing a number of items from the table into a box.

Isis gathered Madame Malkin's bags that held her books from the Potter vault and her clothes. She kept her wand out just to remind him who was in charge. Mundungus reluctantly handed over the large, brown box and she decided to find out why her wand had frightened him so much. "You should be ashamed Mundungus, so frightened of a wand?" She taunted him, hoping that he would give her information about the wand before she left. Unfortunately he didn't meet her expectations with a retort and she felt the urge to leave before she ran out of luck and was accused of thievery in Knockturn Alley.

After a few minutes of walking Isis arrived at the barber shop and she paid the grim looking barber. He verbally directed her up the worn wooden stairs towards her room and gave her a key. Stumbling up the steps she finally reached room number thirteen. Tiredly she twisted the key in the lock. Then she pushed open the door and blankly stared around. So this was what twenty five galleons had given her. Two months in a shabby grey room with moth eaten blankets.

Setting her bags in the corner she put the heavy box next to them and she changed into a nightgown. Setting her wand next to her nightstand she fell into the sheets. Then she tried to get all of the sleep she could. Isis knew she would need it for the shopping spree ahead of her the next day.

Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just so you all know I am definitely going to keep writing this story even if there intervals where I can't update. Please tell me your thoughts, criticism, etc. in a review. Or you can favorite this story and follow it.

Next Chapter: No niece of mine shall…


End file.
